Just You
by EXOSTics
Summary: No Summary. Just You Baek Hyun .. Kai Love To Baek Hyun, Nc KaiBaek, Yaoi, EXO Fanfiction, DLDR, RnR please


**Just You**

**KAIBAEK**

**KIM HYE SUNG/ EXOSTICS**

**M **

**Romance / Hurt**

**Story and plot is mine!**

**YAOI FANFICTION, THYPOS, DLDR lah pokoknya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

"Ma-maf.. Jongin.." Namja mungil itu meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh polos dan penuh lebam yang kini sudah tertutup oleh selimut. Dia menangis sangat pilu tentu akan membuat siapa saja yang melihat merasa tidak tega, tapi tidak untuk namja berkulit Tan yang kini membuka kaosnya dan menatap namja mungil itu lapar seperti binatang buas.

"Kau tidak langsung pulang.. aku tahu itu.."

"A-aku.. maaf'kan.. aku hiks…jeball.." Namja berkulit Tan itu tersenyum meremehkan kemudian naik keatas tempat tidur, merangkak sedikit demi sedikit untuk meraih namja mungil itu.

"Tenang Baek Hyun Baby, aku tidak akan menyakitimu.. Uljima~"

"Akhh.." Baek Hyun agak menjerit merasakan usapan Jongin pada pipinya tidak lembut sama sekali tapi terkesan menekan membuat luka kecil diwajah nya semakin terasa perih. Namja itu tidak mendengarkan setiap rengekan atau isakan namja mungil ini, dia hanya berusaha memuaskan dirinya sendiri, jongin menarik selimut itu tapi Baek Hyun menahannya.

"Hajima.. hiks.. kumohon Jongin.. jangan seperti ini.." Pintanya. Jongin tertawa seperti orang gila dan dengan satu hentakan dia menarik selimut itu membuatnya sobek dan sukses membuat wajah mungil itu semakin ketakutan.

"J-Jongin.. hiks.."

PAKK

"Pembunuh.." Desis Jongin segera menindih Baek Hyun yang terbaring dengan kasar di atas tempat tidur.

"Maafkan..aku.. hiks.. Jongin~ kumohon.." Pinta Baek Hyun lebih pada mengemis pada Jongin, Jongin membutakan matanya dia menurunkan celananya sendiri membuat tangis Baek Hyun semakin menjadi. Jongin menahan kedua tangan Baek Hyun dengan satu tangan meski agak menyulitkannya membuka selimut tebal itu.

SRAAAKK

Dan karena ketidak sabaran Jongin akhirnya membuka semua yang sudah menutupi tubuh polos yang sedikit lecet oleh ulahnya sendiri.

"Ohh.. lihatlah sayang.. Jika kau menuruti apa kataku, tubuhmu tidak akan seperti ini.." Ucapnya mengusap seluruh kulit datar yang terasa sangat halus dan lembut itu, Baek Hyun menggingit bibir bawahnya bukannya tidak ingat jika disitu masih ada darah segar akibat tamparan Jongin tadi, tapi desahan menjijikkan itu tidak boleh datang disaat seperti ini, Jongin masih terus menggerayangi tubuh Baek Hyun. Jongin merasa penis nya yang baru dia selamatkan dari celananya kini membesar dia meraihnya, mengocoknya pelan, namun berbisik pada Baek Hyun.

"Lakukan yang biasa kau lakukan sayang.. jika tidak, maka aku akan berbuat lebih kasar lagi padamu.." Jongin meniup telinga Baek Hyun pelan, memundurkan wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas ujung bibir Baek Hyun, karena namja cantik itu menolehkan wajahnya pada arah lain. Jongin tersenyum meilihat Baek Hyun kini mengarahkan mulutnya pada penis besarnya.

"Ahhh~ begitu.. yahhh…" Jongin menjambak rambut Baek Hyun agak kasar, Baek Hyun hampir saja tersedak dengan penis besar yang memenuhi seluruh mulutnya, namun dengan cara seperti ini Jongin tahu bahwa tangis Baek Hyun akan reda. Baek Hyun dengan menahan mual menjilat penis itu kemudian mengulumnya cepat dengan bantuan tangan mungilnya.

"Ahkmmp!" Disela-sela kegiatan Baek Hyun jongin memasukkan dua jarinya karena tubuh Baek Hyun yang tengah menungging. Baek Hyun memejamkan matanya erat menahan sakit, namun Jongin memaksanya meneruskan kegiatannya tadi.

Crott~

"Engghh.." Jongin segara membekap mulut Baek Hyun dengan tangannya agar tidak memuntahkan cairan kental itu, kemudian Jongin menghempaskan Baek Hyun kembali dengan posisi terlentang masih dengan tangan yang menyumpal mulut mungil itu. Baek Hyun memejamkan matanya kuat dan terus meneguk sisa cairan itu. "Bagus.." Gumam Jongin.

"Ahh..ahhmmm.." Jongin menggerakkan kedua jarinya pada hole Baek Hyun membuat Baek Hyun melenguh sakit dan nikmat, jongin meniup kedua nipple Baek Hyun bergantuan dan mengulumnya, kadang mengigitnya dan terkadang menghisapnya kuat. Baek Hyun terus menghindar dari ciuman Jongin, hingga Jongin mulai agak kesal dia memasukkan satu lagi jarinya membuat Baek Hyun memekik, dengan kesempatan itu Jongin memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut mungil itu menghisap kuat lidah Baek Hyun dan bermain-main disana. Baek Hyun hanya bisa pasrah, namun air matanya masih setia mengalir, Jongin merasa junior kecil dibawah sana akan segera klimaks.

Dan benar saja.. Jongin menyeringai dia segera menarik tangan Baek Hyun agar bangun kemudian menyuruh namja mungil itu untuk menungging.

"AKKKHH.. Saaakkk..kithh.." Jongin dengan satu hentakkan menanamkan seluruh penis nya pada hole itu. membuat lengan yang menopang tubuh Baek Hyun bergetar hebat, jongin mendesah kecil sambil memejamkan erat kedua matanya merasakan kenikmatan pijatan dari hole sempit itu. dengan tidak sabar tanpa menuggu Baek Hyun siap, Jongin segera menusuk-nusukkan penisnya keluar masuk dari hole itu, Baek Hyun awalnya masih kesakitan hingga akhirnya dia pun larut dalam permainan ini. Jongin memberi kissmark pada sekitar punggung dan tengkuk Baek Hyun.

"Ahkk.. akhh.. sshh.." Jongin tanpa aba-aba menarik tubuh Baek Hyun agar duduk di pahanya, membuat Baek Hyun sedikit menjerit karena rasa sakit dengan perlakukan Jongin yang terkesan tiba-tiba dan sangat kasar itu.

"Kau.. ssshhh.. menjijikkaaannn.."

"Nghh.. akhh.."

"Jalang.."

"ssshh… guemanhae..akhhh~"

"Tapi.. kau hanya milikku, kau tidak.. akhh.. bole-hh mencintai siapa…pun kau milikku..hh" Jongin terus menarik pinggang ramping itu naik turun, Baek Hyun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Jongin sebenarnya dia juga menangis dalam desahan yang tak bisa dia kendalikan sendiri.

"AKHHhh…" Tusukan Jongin makin dalam menyentuh sweet spot Baek Hyun membuat namja mungil itu mengerang nikmat dan berhenti menangis. Jongin mendorong tubuh Baek Hyun dan terhempas pada sandaran tempat tidur dengan gerakan nya semakin brutal membuat Baek Hyun terhentak-hentak dengan keras, jongin kembali memberi tanda disekitar leher Baek Hyun dengan masih terus menaik turunkan penisnya dengan gerakan berlawanan dengan tarikannya pada pinggang Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun meremas kasar rambut Jongin menahan rasa nikmat itu, kemudian mereka kembali berciuman, bukan mereka tapi Jongin yang kembali melumat bibir manis itu.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo hiks.. hyung… Hiks.. Baek Hyun takut .. hyung .. hikss.."

Baek Hyun meringkuk dalam kamar mandi dengan air yang mengguyurnya deras. Susana sudah agak membaik dari tadi, dan makhluk buas itu pun sudah terlelap.

"_Jongin-ah? Kau mabuk?"_

"_K-Kyungsoo? Ahhh,, sayang.. kau tau aku merindukanmu.."_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepasss!"_

"_Aku akan menghukum..mu hic.. Kyungsoo chagi~"_

"_A-aku bukan .. Kyungsoo hyummpphh!"_

_._

_._

"_K-Kyungsoo Hyungg! Hiks."_

"_Kau yang telah membunuhnya.."_

"_Tidak Jongin!"_

"_Kau memberitahu jika aku telah memperkosa mu pada kakakmu 'kan? "_

"_Tidak .. aku tidak memberi tahu apapun padanya.. hiks."_

"_aku memiliki bukti.. kyungsoo menulis surat sebelum dia bunuh diri.. dan itu semua karena kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"_

"_A-apa maksudmu Jongin?"_

"_Kau harus tidur denganku, menggantikan Kyungsoo, menjadi tunanganku, hidup bersama ku dan hanya mencintaiku.. menggantikan Kyungsoo.."_

_._

_._

_._

_THE END _

Hoho.. gak tahu maksudnya FF ini apa, Aku juga gak ngerti =.=

Kesian ye si Baek? Disiksa gitu._. ekhem.. ini FF terpendek yang pernah hye sung buwat ckckck, /geleng-geleng disco(?)/ 

_Suatu hari nanti.. _Hye Sung mau buat FF ini versi Chaptered xD isinya si Baek galon(?) terus. Tersiksa dan haha yang sadis lah /ehh ga/ -_-

Oh dan lagi.. Live's Boring? tinggal dua episode(?) weeh xD

Hye Sung


End file.
